You Idiot
by TheWolfIsIn
Summary: Kirishima reflects on some past events, only to be pulled out of his room for breakfast with Bakugo. This is a slow burn start. Set after the Overhaul event's.
1. You Idiot (Kirishima POV)

YOU IDIOT

Kirishma sighed as he looked into the mirror, his grip tight on the bathroom sink, he felt his quirk taking over watching his knuckles harden, turn into stone before his eyes, it only made him madder, he gripped the skin harder and huffed before letting go and rubbing his face with his hands. Just stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it you fool! You gotta do your hair! You got to get out there, just stop thinking about it.

It had been months since the incident,Since the villains had taken Bakugo. Hell, Since then I've done my internship, I've worked with some of the best hero's, I've fought beside the manliest of men! Kirishma slams his palms down onto the sink again growing under his breath.

Hell, Since that day we've passed the provisional entrance exam, we've taken on the Yakuza, I've fought next to Fat Gum in his deflated form. Hell, I've fought in my own final form. We've lost Nighteye.

Kiri looks into the mirror again his hands grabbing his hair gel as he unscrews the lid he sighs, but why does that one thing, the one simple thing keep replaying in my mind. It feels like it's been a year since that moment, and yet ever night when I go to sleep it replays in my mind. He rubs his hands together spreading the gel to both of his palms and goes to work running it into his hair, going for his standard straight up spiked look. His mind replaying his dream.

The battle behind the wall is intensifying, the league of villains is trying to take Baku again, this time by force, and as usual Baku is fighting his way though, but there are so many, he can only do so much. I'm frozen to the wall, I can't let Baku go again. To my side Midoriya speaks up, this guy somehow is always coming up with a plan. He is always thinking ahead of the rest of us. "This plan won't work if I do it..." Midoriya looks up almost like he is punching me in the face with his next words " You're the key to raising out chances of success, You do it Kirishima" If I wasn't already frozen in fear, I'd swear Todoroki had just frozen me. Me? Why would "It can't be Todoroki or Ida or Yaoyorozu, It Can't be me.. You've built a relationship with him as equals, ever since we entered Yuuei." The rest happened in a blur, I hardened myself and we smashed through the wall, propelled by Todoroki's ice path and Midoryia and Idia's quirks, we flew into the air. As we were flying I wasn't sure if I'd be able to yell out to him but when I looked down... I saw that smirk, that god damn smile that was always on his face in the middle of a fight, for such an angry guy he always smiled so much. With out even thinking the words flew from my mouth. "TAKE MY HAND!" The next thing I knew I saw him flying towards me a blast of an explosion behind him, "You Idiot" his hand wrapped around mine, and I swear I lost all the breath in my body, He was Safe.

Kiri felt his cheeks reddening, Why the hell was that moment stuck in his head, Baku was always such a mad guy, he just liked to fire his mouth off as much as he liked to fire off his quirk. He never backed down, he never let up on anyone, but in that moment he trusted Kiri, it was like he had accepted Kiri in that moment. Kiri shook his head and washed his hands his hair standing up on end now, he smirked to himself and nodded.. Super Manly.

Just then was when he heard the banging on his door "Hey Fuck hair, You done getting pretty yet, I'm Going down for breakfast!" Kiri smirked, "Yeah, Yeah Bakugo, I'm coming the door's open. If you want to wait." He heard the door open and a chair scoot against the ground, as he walked out of the bathroom he saw Bakugo sitting at his desk his feet stretched up on top, he was leaning back on the back two legs of the chair, one of Kiri's manga's in his hand. Bakugo looked up and Kirishma could have sworn that Bakugo blushed a bit. "Tssk.. I at least figured you'd be dressed by now, do you always start with putting your goofy fucking hair up."

Kiri rolled his eyes "Well I don't want to walk around with gel on my shirt all day, people might start asking what it is I am doing in my room, besides it's not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off before Baku!"

Baku threw the manga back onto the desk and let the chair legs down, Kiri smirked as he watched the brassy blonde stand up and walk over to him his finger tips seeming to sizzle, as if he knew it was going to happen Kiri quickly hardened his chest just as Baku slammed a explosion right into his bare chest. "Yeah, but at least you have fucking pants on then not some pair of skin tight weird fucking boxers. How the fuck do your balls even breath in those fucking things." Bakugo growled.

Kiri backed up his hands in the air, laughing slightly as smoke rose off his harden chest "You know one day I'm not going to harden myself in time and your really going to fuck up your best friend." Kiri slipped past Bakugo and adjusted his crotch quite obviously in front of the other boy, "And my Balls breath just fine, granted I wouldn't know why you would be so worried about them." Kiri grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He glanced over his shoulder, was Bakugo watching him get dressed? It almost looked like there was a dangerous fire starting in the blonde boys red eyes.

"Hey, Hey Bakugo! I'm just joking! Let's go get some breakfast, you need to get some food in you before you blow this place up." Kiri laughed again grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up his chest, he looked up to find Bakugo fallowing his finger tips..Weird.

"Yeah, Fuck you. Let's eat." Bakugo shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking to the door. Kiri smirked watching the boy walk in-front of him. This guy, he was always such a mystery. But Kiri could tell the somewhere inside of Baku was a softy, in his won way he motivated the class to be better, to do more, whether he liked it or not Baku was kind of a small class inspiration in his own fucked up way.

"So what do you think about Endeavors fight the other day, that was really crazy." Kiri brought up to Baku on their walk to the kitchen. He walked with his arms behind his head smirking over to Baku, he honestly wanted to know what the explosive guy thought about the fight.

"Tsk. The fucker, he took to long to fucking take that guy out. I woulda done it-" Baku stopped talking as they entered the kitchen Todoroki looked up awkwardly at the two raising his cereal spoon to this mouth. "Whatever it doesn't fucking matter." Baku growled walking up to the fridge nearly ripping the door off as he opened it.

"Um, Yeah." Kiri scratched the back of his head and smiled over to Todoroki "Hey! How are you doing today!" He sat down next to the icey hot kid and patted the kitchen table lightly. "What's your plans for this week-" Kiri was cut short as Baku yelled "Why the fuck is all the cereal gone what the fucking fuck am I supposed to eat in this god damn fucking place!" Kiri sat there almost stupidly as Todoroki got up and walked his bowl to the sink without saying a single word, he put his bowl in the sink, washed it out and then put it in the dishwasher. Bakugo's eyes never leaving the half n half boy's back while he did. "HEY WHY THE HE-" Kiri stood up quickly as he watched the sparks fly off Baku's hand. "Hey, Hey, HEY!" He put himself between the two, he could swear the temperature about Todoroki was almost sub zero, he felt himself shiver almost "Baku! I'll just make us some sausage and eggs! Don't worry about it!." Kiri felt his back side return to normal temperature, and he felt the presence behind him seem to get further away. When he heard the kitchen door shut he knew that Todoroki had simply left the situation.

"Why the fuck would you stick up for that bastard?" Baku growled approaching Kiri at at rapid pace, sparks flying again. Kiri harden himself again, man he didn't need to train so hard during school hours because Baku really already tested his limits daily. "I wasn't I just thought that I could make some good grub for us! It'd be better than some cold cereal anyways, No one else will get a better breakfast than you! Just leave it to be bud!." Kiri reached out and punched Baku's shoulder lightly, Baku quickly just turned around growling he found himself at the fridge door again.

"Fine what the fuck ever, I'll at least help, your dumb ass so you don't burn the place down." Baku spoken the last part softly, almost so that Kiri didn't hear it. He laughed as Baku got the food from the fridge, Kiri grabbed the pans they needed. For the next few minutes Baku and Kiri worked side by side preparing their food together. Until Kiri bumped into Baku as he was scrambling the eggs, and Baku dropped the spatula onto the floor "What the fuck you dumbass!" As Baku dropped down to the floor to grab the fallen kitchen utensil so did Kiri, the knocked heads and both boys fell backwards onto their butts. "Ah, Shit! I'm sorry Baku!" Kiri let out rubbing the top of his head. "Ah, Shit you fucker, why the fuck did you try to pick it up too!" Baku yelled rubbing his head also, he sneered.

"I said I'm sorry Baku! I was just trying to he-" Kiri stopped mid sentence as he looked up, Baku stood above him smirking his head stretched down to the red haired riot boy. "You Idiot." The blonde boy barked down to the other. Kiri sat on his ass shocked as he looked up to the other boy, his heart began racing he felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest and without thinking about it he hardened his chest, and reached his hand out to Baku he wrapped his hand around the others and took his help in being pulled up from the ground. But he couldn't let look up into Baku's eyes. He suddenly felt a warm, hand on his chin...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! Baku pulled Kiri's chin up and smirked as he looked into his best friends eyes.

"Did you harden your tongue again and forget how to unhardened it again, you dumb fuck?" Bakugo laughed at his own gone and his warm hand tuned into a fist as he lightly tapped his rough knuckles to Kiri's face. "Come on stupid, I'm fucking starving."

With that Baku grabbed another spatula, and turned back to the stove. Kiri just stood there, shocked, had Katsuki Bakugou just touched his face, brought his chin up with not a punch but the soft touch of his palm...No.. He defiantly didn't I mean he did turn his hand into a fist and lightly brush his knuckles against his chin...That DID happen..But no Baku would never, ever touch anything or anyone so lightly.

Kiri laughed awkwardly "Yeah, Baku, me to..Me too." Kiri bit his lip, there was no way that had happened he had to have imagined it. His best friend yeah was lighter on him than anyone else, but could he really have done that? To him? Kiri balled his fists and shook his head, there is no way that Baku would ever treat him that way. Kiri stepped up next to his best friend again and started to plate up the sausage that was done. Baku stepped up to plate the eggs next and then they both sat down at the table, Baku instantly dug into this food and Kiri kind of played with his before he started eating it. When he finished he looked up and Baku was already putting all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hey, Um, Thanks for helping me out with the food-" Kiri started but Baku interrupted him. "Don't ever fucking thank me again you fucking hear that dumbass. You don't have anything to fucking thank me for, Nothing at fucking all, ever again." Baku growled as he took Kiri's plate from him, at the same time shoving his finger into Kiri's shoulder, "You Got that, You Idiot."

Kiri Gulped, Why did he have to keep saying that, You Idiot, Why did Baku keep having to say those damn words! He realized Baku was still standing over him, one finger pressed into his shoulder the other hand holding a plate, why was Baku also touching him so much today. Kiri gripped Baku's finger in his hand and looked his best friend in the eye.

"I'll always thank you Baku, I don't think you've ever been thanked a lot in your life. So I'm going to be the one to do it."

"Tsk" Baku pulled his finger back and walked the dish to the dishwasher "Fuck you. You don't know anything." Baku growled slamming the dishwasher door shut. "What else are we going to do today? You Idiot."


	2. You Fucking Idiot(Bakugo POV)

The next day Bakugo laid in his bed, tossing a ball into the air and catching it, his thoughts drifting from one subject to the other. Ever since he came to this damn school everything has been different. He failed his licensing exam, only to have to go through some bullshit extra exam. Baku laughed to himself remembering the kids. Man, there were days he missed being a kid again, granted he never really got the chance to really be a kid. The constant pressure ever since his quirk developed was always there, hell it still one. As he caught the ball one more time he growled squeezing it between his two hands, sparks igniting around the small ball, he quickly threw it into the air again.

It seemed like so long ago when he was the king of the kids, much like one of the kids in his exam, he always seemed to be one step a head of the other kids, but now, he felt like he was so far behind everyone. Even though his quirk was still strong and he still was probably one of the strongest on his class, he still knew he was so far behind in other parts of being a hero. Heart, the one word screamed in his mind and he growled tossing the ball across his room, he sat up and sung his legs over the side of his bed.

"What the fuck am I doing this all for?" he asked himself putting his head in his hands closing his eyes he thought about everything he had always been working towards. He wanted to be #1, but why? Did he really like saving people? Did he really like helping people? Or was it just his constant need to be the best, that was impressed into his mind since he was young. Baku growled again, since day one that is all he was ever told to do, be the best, at all costs, if the weak got in your way you blew past them as fast as you could. But what happened when the weak got strong...like fucking Deku. The little fuck, he had always fallowed Baku around, yeah, sure Baku probably bullied him way more than he should have. Bakugo rubbed his face and looked up at his wall, sighing at the blankness of it all. Deku always had the heart, Deku always fought no matter how much Baku tried to get him to stop. That is what bothered him the most, everyone at this school fought so hard to be more than what they were, and Bakugo? Bakugo was just staying the same. Maybe he bullied people a little less, he actual made friends that cared about him and were just afraid of him, or around him because he would kick anyone's ass that fucked with them. Still, he was the same, constantly mad because he kept running at walls head first, breaking those walls down, but still only being in the same spot he was before. It was like he was on a constant repeat.

Baku stood up walking over to his desk, It wasn't like he didn't see it. He knew he was an asshole, a fucking prick to be honest, but how do you change from being a prick? That's all he has ever been, It's the only way he knows how to act. If he changed now then what, he'd be giving up on who he was a little bit. He sat down on his chair and looked down at his homework sighing. Maybe he could, Maybe he could just change and start acting like fucking Deku.

"Tssskk. Yeah fucking right. I'm fucking Katsuki Bakugou, Nothing can change where I came from or what I've done to get here." He picked up his pencil and sighed, just as he heard a knocking at his door.

"Hey Baku! We are going to play some video games, you want to come join us?" He heard a familiar shark teeth hair for brains yell through the door. Baku could almost hear the hope in the red heads voice. That was another problem Baku had been trying to deal with, his best friend. Lately he felt like things had been awkward between the two of them. He sat there in silence, maybe he would go away, if he didn't say anything. He didn't quite feel like being in a room with the object of his latest confusion and a bunch of other dumb asses.

"Come on Baku, I know you are in there, Shoji said he heard you tossing your ball around again, We don't have to go play with the guys.." He heard the red head huff and then speak a bit quieter, like he was pressed against the door whispering almost. "Look, I know when you throw that thing around your brain is just running at a hundred miles per hour, We can spar or something, I'm just trying to help."

Baku sighed leaning back in his chair he stared up at the ceiling and tapped his pencil against the desk, he knew Kiri was right, he knew he wouldn't be able to do homework, his mind was just to all over the place. Reluctantly he scooted his chair back and got up and walked to the door, he was pulled it open only to have Kirishma basically shoved into his arms, the impact of the other boy slamming into him caused him to step back a bit, and loose his balance.

"Mineta you better keep running!" Is all Baku heard as he was falling, he watched a a purple-ball headed freak ran past the room, he must have shoved, Kirishma in his escape. The world seemed to slow down and move in slow motion as Bakugo fell backwards, he reached for the closest thing to him and found his arms wrapping around Kirishma. He watched as Jirou raced after the freak, guitar in her hands, Momo right behind her

"Jirou, Please don't you could get expelled, We just need to tell Mr. Aizawa that he was peeking through the keyhole!" The scene passed by the door, as Bakugo finally hit the floor, with a loud Uff. He looked up at Kirishma who was laying on top of him now, with a smile bigger than fucking Deku's. Krishma instantly starting laughing while laying on top of Bakugo.

"Man, Mineta is in for it now! You should have seen your face Baku! I mean I got to admit that I was a little shocked when he ran past me and shoved me, I wasn't expecting to fall right into you, but damn your fac-" Bakugo felt his ears and neck turn brighter red than the hair for brains hair. He instantly shoved the other boy off of him to his side.

"Fuck you Shark Teeth, this wouldn't have happened if you just fucking left me the fuck alone!" He growled standing up quickly he slammed his door shut looking back and down at the other boy, his hands sparking with rage. What the fuck was so funny, he thought to himself, fucking Kiri thought it was funny that Baku was caught off guard, he'd fucking show the-

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Calm Down Buddie!" Baku felt a hardened stone like hand wrap around his sparking hand, what a fucking idiot he could blow his hand off if he wanted to, but instead Baku felt the heat rise from his neck into his cheeks, why the fuck was he holding his hand anyways, didn't Kirishma know better than to fuck with him. Kiri had said he already knew Baku was worked up and now he was trying this bullshit. Baku closed his eyes tying to get his brain to shut the fuck up as he was trying to process what just happened in the last few minutes. When he suddenly felt another hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes, only to find himself looking directly into a sea of bright red, Kirishma's eyes. Baku blinked and backed away from the other boy shaking his hand off his shoulder, he found himself backed into his own door.

"Why the fuck are you even here you dimwit." Bakugo growled looking around his room trying to find anything to look at other than the red haired intruder in his room.

"Well, It's like I said the other guys and I were gaming and Shoji said he heard you in your room throwing the ball around, so I tho-"

"You thought you'd come fucking bother me again? I can't ever have some fucking time to myself? What you think I'm weak!?" Bakugo growled his hands lighting up again as he stepped forward chest to chest with Kirishma, He felt something other than rage flow through his body, but he ignored he, he just wanted to be mad right now, he didn't know how to express anything other than rage, rage was easy, everything else was the hard part.

Kirishma still stood in front of him, he laughed and put his hand on the back of his head, letting out another bright as hell smile that almost made Bakugo let his guard down. "Baku, You are like the manilest man, I know and can call my friend." Kirishma's hand dropped from the back of his head and the smile dropped off his face, it was like the sun had set, or at least that's how it made Baku feel.

"But even manly men are weak sometimes brother, and you are right now...I don't know why, but I can just tell." And again there was a hand on his chest shoulder relighting the fire in his stomach, his rage and body reacted before he even had a chance to thing. He felt his arm move throwing a wild punch at Kirishma. Kirishma must have known it was coming because he jumped back quickly, the flat hand that had been on Bakugo's shoulder balled into a fist around his shirt, he felt himself being flung back as his fist connected with Kirishma's face. For a brief second he didn't even understand what had happened, but he found himself flung to his bed, and Kirishma holding him down, his face hardened with a scorch mark on it. Bakugo blinked looking up to his friend, who was now just smiling down at him, as he pinned him down to the bed.

"Look Bro, You know in close combat I will always have you beat, some burns aren't going to do anything to me when I'm hardened, but that isn't what is really going on here, You need to let someone in Bakugo, even if it isn't me, it has to be someone, because yo-"

Bakugo struggled under the heavy boy, he never realized when he hardened himself that he became so fucking heavy. "You don't know fucking shit, I don't need anyone, I never have, I've always been just fucking fine on my o-"

Kirishma shifted above Bakugo, the boys smile fading. Bakugo felt Kirishma grip his wrists harder to the bed, and he felt Kirishma place his forehead over Bakugo's mouth, like he was trying to shut him up...So he did, he just stopped talking, feeling his heart beat start racing as he realized, a few things. The first being that they were on his bed, the second being that he was pinned beneath the boy he was already confused about. Bakugo flushed again, closing his mouth tightly, he felt Kirishma's breath on his neck, his forehead still placed on Bakugo's lips.

They were both quite for a few seconds, letting the room fall silent except for the sound of their breathing. "Look, I get if you want to be left alone Baku, I get that, But I also know you need to be constantly reminded that it isn't you verses the world. You have the whole class, you have All Might, You have Mr. Aizawa" Bakugo felt Kirishma move his head up, the shark toothed boy stared down at Bakugo and he swore he lost his ability to breath as he looked into the deep red eyes of his best friend, tears seemed to be threatening to burst from the boys eyes as he looked down to Bakugo. "Most importantly, you have me, your best fucking friend, I don't know what has been up with you lately, I don't know if it's about your licensing exam, I don't know if it's fucking about Deku again, I don't know if it's just me, and how I've been acting towards you. But I'm going to be here no matter what Bakugo, You...Your a fucking bully, a down right fucking asshole. If we met in middle school I probably would have always tried to kick your ass because you can be such a god damn dick. But we didn't we met here and I've watched you becoming someone so different, every damn day I see you becoming different, you are becoming such a great fucking hero Baku."

Bakugo felt Kirishma go of his wrists as he sat back still looking down at him, Kirishma ran his hands over his face and into his hair as he looked down at Bakugo. "You are going to be one of the best fucking hero's and you don't have to keep trying to prove it Baku, we all already know it. That's the reason your my best friend, because you are a great fucking person, you just have to realize it yourself." Bakugo felt a finger press into his shoulder, he knew his jaw was open, he knew he was in shock he didn't even know what to say.

"You just have to let someone in Bakugo, You have to let yourself have friends that actually fucking care about you and give up on this me against everyone thing. Sure you can still be cocky, I mean fuck I think it's hot as-" Bakugo felt his eyes widen, and he watched as Kirishma became as red as his hair. He felt his heart flutter in a way he hadn't ever before, RED, RED, RED, that's all he wanted to see. Just as he was trying to get himself together to talk, he felt all the heaviness quickly leave his body, he realized he had been spacing out, and saw Kirishma standing at his door. Bakugo quickly tried to get up, tried to find some sort of words to say back to his best friend.

"I"m not saying that person has to be me, hell it could be anyone, but I want you to be there when we graduate Bakugo, I want to be there with you. So if you could just pull your ass out of your head and see that, It'd be great."

Bakugo jumped up from his bed to try to grab his best friend but it was too late, the door to his room closed, and Bakugo just fell back onto his bed.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He yelled at himself. Pressing his hands to his eyes, as he felt the dam behind his eyes finally break.. He hadn't cried since that night he fought Deku, and All Might showed up, but tonight, he defiantly needed to cry.


End file.
